


Until I have you

by BlaiseDev



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseDev/pseuds/BlaiseDev
Summary: Kevin is working for the Coroner of town, he drives the van. Carlos is the local medical examiner. Cecil works on a radio show. Kevin will not rest until he can prove his love to Carlos and steal him from the one he loves, Cecil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. If you would be kind enough to give me feedback on how to make my writing any better, it would be greatly appreciated!

Looking over the edge of the balcony into the deep-end of the pool below, Jasmine wondered about how it would feel when she hit the water. Behind her, her friends jeered and laughed as she delayed the dare as long as she could. She glanced behind her one last time to make sure they were recording it, like they said they would. Jonathan, the one holding the camera, gave her a thumbs-up and she jumped.  
20 minutes later the police finally arrived. Kevin sat impatiently in the drivers seat of the coroners van. He just wanted the body in the back of his van so that he could take it to Carlos, the M.E., in the morgue. Carlos had perfect hair, perfect jaw line, and teeth like a military cemetery. Kevin didn’t think anything should or could be changed about Carlos to make him any better.   
Once they had finally loaded Jasmine’s body into the van and Kevin was given the okay to leave, he excitedly pulled off and down the road to the morgue.

Carlos sat in the corner of the morgue on his phone texting his boyfriend Cecil happily when Kevin came in with the body. Carlos jumped when he heard the door open. He sighed, set down his phone, and moved over to the table. “What do we have for me today, Kevin?” Asked Carlos, sounding rather disinterested.  
“Well, she was on a dare and didn’t expect the impact into the water to be as hard as it was.” Kevin chuckled.  
Carlos looked at him confused.  
“It was a joke.”  
Carlos nodded in understanding. He began to prep for the autopsy, shooing Kevin out. Kevin left slowly, watching Carlos’ perfect everything as he prepped.  
A few minutes later Cecil had arrived at the morgue. He had his steno pad and voice recorder in his hands as he walked in but quickly put them away once he saw Carlos was alone. “BABE! I’ve been waiting all day for an excuse to come see you!” Carlos was startled by this, for he hadn’t heard Cecil come in. “Hi! Please don’t do that again, you scared me senseless! Also, you know they only let you in because they listen to your radio show and all you do is talk about me?”  
“You listen?!” Cecil wasn’t sure if he was excited or embarrassed knowing that Carlos had heard everything. Not only had Carlos heard everything, so had Kevin. By talking nonstop about his love and devotion for Carlos, Cecil had, made an enemy of Kevin.   
“Well, of course. Why wouldn’t I? You support me, so I need to support you. That’s how this works, right?” Cecil blushed at Carlos’ words. “Okay, I love you, but you need to leave so I can get to work. I’m a scientist, remember?”  
“Okay. Love you too. Text me when you’re done so I can try and come back before my show.” Cecil kissed Carlos and slowly trudged out the door. 

Kevin had placed bugs in the morgue, so he could listen to Carlos work, months ago. He listened to everything Carlos did. He had bugged his office, lab, car, home, and even all of his lab coats. He left no stone unturned. He was going to be a part of Carlos’ life whether Cecil wanted him to or not.

Kevin walked out of his apartment. It was around midnight. He walked down the street, seemingly aimlessly. He began to bore of the empty streets and was about to go back home without doing what he had intended, when he saw a woman. She was tall and skinny. She reminded Kevin of Carlos. He couldn’t have that. There could only be one person like Carlos, and that was Carlos.   
Kevin followed behind the woman for blocks on end. She hadn’t seemed to notice him, which was a tad disconcerting for Kevin. She turned the corner and he followed. As he turned the corner he began to feel like he was being watched. The woman he had been following jumped out from behind a dumpster and tackled him. They wrestled on the ground for a minute before he pinned her. She didn’t struggle. He pushed the hair out of her face to get a good look at his victim. She looked just like Carlos. Kevin didn’t know what to do. He began to panic before the little nagging voice in the back of his head began screaming that he needed to kill her. She had seen him and knew his face. He jumped up and pulled out his knife. She began to panic and struggle. Kevin grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the dark alleyway. She was about to scream when Kevin took his knife and cut through her neck quickly. He sighed and sat down. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted a slow kill. Something he could enjoy. Watching them struggle against their bindings as he slowly disemboweled them. Bleeding them dry and keeping the blood in separate containers until he can test the type. Torturing them until they pass out over and over again until they give up and just die. Kevin loved to watch his victims as they began to attempt to break free of their restraints.  
Kevin broke out of his dreams of wondrous torture to the sounds of gunshots. He panicked as he realized he had fallen asleep with the stranger’s body on top of him in the alleyway. He pushed her body off of him and rushed down the sidewalk to try to avoid being seen by nosey onlookers.  
It took him a few minutes to get home. When he finally did, he took a shower to get rid of any trace of the stranger that may be on him. He burned the clothes he was wearing to get rid of her blood. Then went to his computer to listen into Carlos. He heard nothing but soft groans and heavy breathing. He knew Cecil was there. He couldn’t bear to listen anymore and slammed shut his laptop. Kevin looked at the clock and found it to still be night. If he fell asleep now he could get at least four hours of sleep before he had to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil find's out about Kevin and won't let him do as he pleases. He will protect his scientist if it is the last thing he does.

Kevin awoke to the sudden sound of a door closing. Quickly, he switched on his light and reached under his pillow for his knife. He felt around for a second before realizing it was gone. Kevin panicked as he threw his pillow across his studio apartment, searching his bed frantically for his knife. When he couldn’t find it, he got up and turned on the rest of the lights. When he got to his kitchen he found his knife. It was just sitting there on the counter next to the knife sharpener. Kevin was worried. He never moved that knife from under his pillow. He grabbed the knife trepidatiously and turned to go back to bed. As soon as his fingers touched the handle he knew something was wrong. His knife had been used. He was frantic. Spinning around his apartment trying to see what had been done. He didn’t see anything, so, cautiously, he headed back to bed with knife in hand. Right before he turned off the light, he noticed something on the ceiling above his bed. He stood on the mattress to get a better look. Kevin read the words carved into his ceiling in awe. “He is mine. Stay away from him. Also, you can have them back. They’re in the fridge.”  
He knew it was Cecil, but how could he have done that while he was asleep? And what did he give back? They had never spoken before, so Kevin had never loaned him anything. Kevin nervously went to his fridge and opened the door. Inside he found a pile of tiny microphones and cameras. He rushed to his computer and opened the surveillance program. They were all gone. All but one. But it wasn’t in Carlos’ apartment, or lab coat. No. It was in Kevin’s apartment, pointed directly at his bed. 

Cecil got home only a few minutes after he left Kevin’s. He was happy to be staying the night at Carlos’. He was smiling and laughing when he opened the door to the apartment.   
“Where’ve you been?” Carlos mumbled in a half -sleep daze.  
“Oh! Sweetheart, you’re awake? I was just out for a walk. I couldn’t sleep. But what are you doing up? You have work in a few hours and we went to bed really late. Get some more sleep love, you need it.” Cecil responded slightly worried.  
Carlos just shrugged and rolled over and fell right back to sleep. Cecil sighed. If Carlos knew he was sure he’d leave him. He couldn’t have that. He needed him, he loved him too much. He climbed back into bed with Carlos and went to sleep.

Kevin couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He didn’t know how Cecil had gotten in to his apartment in the first place let alone how he got the knife from under the pillow and carved that into the ceiling above his bed without getting any dust on the bed or waking him. It was terrifying for him to not know. It meant Cecil was smarter than him. He couldn’t have that.

Carlos woke up at seven a.m. to get ready for work. Cecil was still soundly asleep. He always slept through alarms. Carlos gently nudged him to get him up. “I’m making breakfast, what do you want?”   
“You.” Cecil groaned and threw his arm around Carlos.  
“Babe, be serious! You want coffee or tea?”  
“I was being serious.” Cecil sat up and leaned on Carlos. “Tea please.”  
“Alright, now we’re getting somewhere. Sausage or bacon?”  
“Both!”  
“Of course, alright. Coming right up!” Carlos got up and Cecil flopped onto the bed. He watched as Carlos left the room to go the kitchen. Slowly he got up and left the room to watch Carlos cook.   
He looked like a master in the kitchen, as he glided from sink to pan and counter and stove. He was as good at cooking as he was at being a scientist. Cecil couldn’t stop watching him as he seemed to move about as effortlessly as a professional ice skater on the ice.   
He only snapped out of his daze when Carlos sat the plate down in front of him. “Your tea is still steeping, babe.” Carlos said with a smirk.  
“Thank you love.” Cecil said as he greedily shoved a handful of bacon into his mouth. Carlos chuckled and took a piece and ate it.  
They finished eating soon after and Carlos went to take a shower. While Carlos was busy Cecil decided to make sure he had gotten all of the bugs the night before. He opened all of the cabinets and drawers, went through all of Carlos’ clothes, and checked under the bed for good measure. He got them all. Carlos was safe for a little while.

Kevin got out of bed, showered, grabbed a granola bar from his cabinet, and went to work. He needed to get his mind off of the night before, and he hoped normal work would do that.  
He was wrong. He went through the entire day worrying about how Cecil had found out in the first place. When he got home he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing.   
He threw on his jacket and went out in search of a victim he could take his time with.   
He walked down the alley behind his building until the end of the block, then turned and took the backstreet to avoid being seen. When he had walked about six blocks he walked over to the main street. It was ten at night, but the streets were still surprisingly busy for this part of town. Kevin noticed a quiet young woman looking at him from across the street so he waved. She smiled and waved back. Seeing this encouraged him to walk across the street to her. He had found his victim.  
She looked at him shyly as he approached her. Kevin smiled and introduced himself. She was a little soft spoken and hard for him to hear while she reciprocated the gesture. That made her perfect. He led her away towards the basement apartment he was renting in another building. He had her go in first and locked the door behind him. She began to panic. He told her to calm down as he ushered her to a cement table that had a slight red tint to it. He pushed her onto the table and strapped her down at the wrists, ankles, knees, and neck. She was just about to scream when he slapped her across the face and knocked her out.   
When she finally came to she had been gagged and he had stripped her. She was naked, bound and gagged, and alone. She couldn’t see him anywhere. She started to struggle against her restraints as he came back into the room. “Ah, you’re awake. This will be much more fun now.” He went to the corner and pulled out an antique tattoo kit. It was the kind that was a large needle, a mallet, and ink. Her eyes widened as he brought it towards her. He began to give her a tattoo to make it harder to identify her. She was squirming and trying to loosen the restraints, but getting nowhere. Kevin didn’t like this and smacked her again. This time her head hit the table and began to bleed. He continued the tattoo, it was just a simple tribal style tattoo. The same one he gave to all of his victims. When she woke up again he was sitting in a chair opposite her waiting. He pulled out a knife and dragged it down her arms, across her chest, and down her legs. Not deep enough so that she’d bleed out and die, but deep enough to make her pass out again.  
By this time it was one in the morning. She woke back up and he was standing over her with a pair of bolt cutters and a sickening smile across his otherwise placid face. He cut off one finger at a time starting with her right pinky and leaving only her thumbs. She passed out again. Her knew it would take her too long to wake up this time so he continued with her toes. Then he chopped off her hands and feet using a turkey knife. He made an autopsy incision on her chest and broke her ribs open. He cut out her heart and placed it in the freezer with the other dozen or so he already had. “Wow, I’m getting quite the collection.” He giggled in psychotic glee.  
Kevin washed up and headed home for the night, like nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Cecil were having date night at Tag Des Todes, the best restaurant in the city. After their meal they headed to Cecil’s place for the night. Carlos didn’t get to go to Cecil’s that often, so he was very excited. They turned in early and slept through the night. Better than either had done for almost a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. Still in the grasp of sleep, he answered the phone. “Good morning?”  
“Are you at home? We need to talk.” The voice on the other end was his landlord of the basement apartment a few blocks away, Steve Carlsberg.   
“No, I’m not there right now. Um, when could we meet? What exactly do you want to talk about?” Kevin responded trying to control his panic.  
“I got some complaints from the people in the apartment above you. They said there is a nasty smell coming from your place.”  
Kevin’s mind flipped back to the night before and the woman he had killed. He began to panic. “Oh, uh. I haven’t been home for a while. It’s probably just some meat that went bad in the fridge. I’ll head over there as soon as I can and clean up. Sorry about that.”  
“Okay then. Just hurry that up alright? The lady said she was gonna call the cops if the smell didn’t go away soon.”  
“Yeah. I’ll head over there later, I’m not working today anyway.”  
“Alright. Talk later.” Kevin hung up the phone. He threw off his sheets and got dressed as quickly as he could.   
He was at his other place a few minutes later. He had to do this quickly so no one would know. He had three trash bags and had to get all but the arm with the tattoo into those bags. He began to stuff her body, piece by piece, into the trash bags. Once she was in the bags he took them out to the garbage bins in the alley beside the apartment. He walked back in and bleached his table and febreezed the entire place. When he was satisfied that it smelled fine, he grabbed her arm with a gloved hand and wrapped it in a clear painting tarp and shoved it under his jacket and left. He walked a few blocks in the opposite direction from his apartment to dump the arm. He was about six blocks away when he turned into an alley to drop the arm.   
He left the alley way and headed back home. He was almost back to the apartment when he heard someone calling him. “Kevin? Is that you?” It was a woman. He didn’t recognize her voice so he kept walking. She ran to catch up with him. “Kevin, don’t you remember me? Its Vanessa. We went to Strex University together.”  
He stared at her blankly, he thought she looked at least a little familiar though he wasn’t exactly sure from where.  
“You don’t remember me at all do you?”  
“No, no. I do… I’m just a little slow sometimes.” Slowly he began to remember her. She was his best friend and ex-girlfriend. They met through an internship at the college radio station working on a show called Desert Bluffs. She was always nice to him, even after they had broken up. Though, years after college they lost contact.   
“Do you live near here?” He hoped she would say no. He didn’t need her around to see what he had become. Just then Kevin noticed a slight red stain on her hands. A similar hue to that which stained his hands.  
“Um, no actually. I was headed home.” She nervously fiddled with her keys.  
“Do you want to come over to my pace? We can catch up.”  
“Sure! I’d love to!”  
He hoped he wasn’t wrong with his assumption.   
They walked quietly the last block to Kevin’s apartment. He slowly opened the door to let her in to his place. “This is a really nice place! What do you do that you can afford this?” She looked shocked.  
“Oh, uh. I work for the coroner.”   
“Nice!” She began to wonder if he could help her out. She was having some problems with disposal. He and her were more similar than either thought. She had taken to killing people with a similar m.o. as him. The only difference was that she gave them a small flower tattoo on the inside of their right index finger. The finger was the only part of the body they find.   
“Well, not really. I just drive the van. I’m nothing special.” He said with a shrug. “What do you do now? Still in radio?”  
“Um. No. Not really. I went the more ‘educational’ route. I’m the advisor slash intern stand in for Strex’s radio station. I help the students learn the ropes of how to work the equipment and get them the announcements and stuff.”  
“So, you don’t talk on there anymore then? Just there to help the kids?”  
“Pretty much. I’m just in it for the fun of it. It doesn’t hurt that it pays well. Private colleges are great, aren’t they?” she said with a slightly sarcastic chuckle.  
“Until you have to get huge loans to pay for it. I was one of the lucky ones, got a full ride.”  
“That’s right! What were you studying anyway?”  
“Business.”  
“Then, wait, why are you a public servant?”  
“Um. Well. That would be a long story. Do you have to get somewhere?”  
“Nope. I’ve got all day.”  
“Well, if you really want to hear it I guess I can tell you.” He paused hoping she would stop him. She didn’t and with a sigh he continued. “It started soon after I graduated.” He went on to describe everything he had done. Every time he had killed. And she just sat there, listening, riveted. She understood everything he was saying. She had lived it as well. Every one of the 5,000 people in their class at Strex university had. That’s exactly what they had been trained to do, even though they didn’t know it.

Carlos got called into the morgue to do an autopsy. Although, when he got there, there was no body on the table, just an arm. “Not again.” He said under his breath. He had seen this before about a dozen times. Each time a woman’s arm with a tribal tattoo. Always the same tattoo, in the same spot, on the same arm. He was never left with any clues as to who could have done this to someone. Nothing except the arm and the tattoo. It made him sick to his stomach to think about what kind of person could do this.

Cecil was about to go live for his radio show, when he got an all too familiar feeling. He was being watched. But no one was there with him. He let out a sigh. “Station management must have put cameras in here.” He thought aloud. And they had. As he looked around he noticed a few cameras scattered around the studio. Cecil realized he had never actually seen station management, but they had to exist. A radio station needs a management system, and it wasn’t Cecil. So, it had to exist. It was five till so he made absolute sure everything was in order and ready to go, although it’s not like he stayed on topic ever. He always somehow managed to make the conversation about Carlos, but lately he’d been sounding a bit angrier. Maybe Kevin had been getting to him? Cecil was having a hard time handling the fact that his boyfriend had someone he knew stalking him. What made it worse is he was also killing to get closer to Carlos. Kevin knew Carlos wanted to leave the city for somewhere smaller, but if no one was there to replace him, he couldn’t leave. It’s not that Cecil wanted to move from the city, but he would go wherever Carlos asked him too. The scientist could do no wrong by Cecil. No matter what Carlos did, Cecil loved him. He loved him more than anything. 

Carlos was doing everything he could to figure out who was leaving the arms. He needed to find the killer if it was the last thing he did. He had nothing to go on other than a location and a tattoo style. There was nothing more he could do for the day so he left to go relax with Cecil and try and forget about work for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets bold. Carlos needs help.

Cecil woke with a jolt. He held the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. But that couldn’t be. He had endless safety measures in place that should keep anyone from being able to set up cameras or microphones. He didn’t know what was happening so he got up and went to his computer to make sure nothing was wrong.  
He was fine, there had been nothing to worry about. 

Kevin knew he had to do something to get rid of Cecil. Carlos would be his. Nothing could keep him from Carlos anymore. Everytime Cecil aired it pissed him off even more. He only ever talked about Carlos and him. He would pay for stealing his Carlos from him. 

Kevin and Cecil had gone to college together, although they didn’t know it. Cecil dropped out before his first year was over. There was just something about Strex university that he didn’t like. He had to leave. And leave he did. Kevin knew he was there for that first semester though. He had seen Cecil. He didn’t know what it was about him at the time, but he wanted- no, needed- to destroy his very existence. Kevin knew now exactly why. He was taking everything he had ever wanted from him. He didn’t understand how this eternal pessimist could get everything while he, ever the optimist he was, had everything he ever wanted or loved stolen from him. 

He needed to get Carlos’ attention somehow. But how? He realised he now had a friend that would willingly help him, Vanessa. With the two of them together he was sure he would be able to get Carlos to be his. And Cecil would be out of the picture. Kevin would finally be able to be happy. First, he needed to figure out how to get rid of Cecil.

Vanessa woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled over and ignored it. It wasn’t time for her alarm yet. Her phone continued to buzz with the text notification noise. Sighing she rolled over and picked up her phone to see ten texts, a missed call, and voicemail, all from Kevin. Rolling her eyes she listened to the voicemail.   
“Vanessa. I need your help. I figured out something that would benefit both of us. Call me back asap. I need to talk to you about this.”  
She sat up suddenly excited for what he could possibly be talking about. MAybe this was her chance to finally get back on the radio and away from that stupid college. He was talking about murdering together. This was something she’d never done before. She had always been on her own. She called Kevin back.  
“Hey, Kevin, it’s Vanessa. What were you needing?”  
“Hey! So, I don’t really think it’s a good idea to talk about this over the phone. Wanna meet up somewhere? Maybe get a coffee at the diner?”  
“Um, sure? I don’t see why not. When?”  
“Now?”  
“Alright. Be right over.” She hung up, threw on some clothes and a jacket, and left for the diner.

Kevin was already sitting in a booth when she got there. He was fiddling with his fingers through the loop of his coffee mug, smiling down into the mug. She sat down and Kevin looked up and his grin widened. They began discussing the plan almost immediately. It took them less than twenty minutes to figure out what exactly they were going to do.

 

Carlos was in the lab waiting for something to do. He was passing the time reading when he got a phone call. He didn’t recognise the number and ignored the call. Not five minutes later he got another phone call, but this time it was on his work phone, the landline in the morgue. Carlos got up from his chair and headed to the phone. “Hello?” He answered the phone skeptically.  
“Hiya there friend! How are you doing?” he had no idea who was on the other end of the phone.  
“Who is this?” Carlos was hesitant to continue the conversation.  
“I’m sure you know exactly who this is my darling! I’m the only one that cares for you this way.”  
“This isn’t Cecil. I know his voice. I will ask you one more time. Who is this?”  
“Well of course I’m not Cecil, that twat wad has no place in this world. He is a waste of air. He has no ambitions in life and he stole my dreams and loves from me. He will not get away with it. I swear to you my love, that I will do EVERYTHING in my power to prove to you that this little prick will pay for everything he ever did to me. And you will see how much I love you. And you will love me.”  
“You still haven’t answered my question.” Carlos was doing his best to stay calm, but couldn’t keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. “I’m going to ask you this one more time. Who are you?”

Kevin hung up. He sank down into the couch and sighed. The sigh soon turned into a giggle and then he was laughing hysterically. “What is wrong with you?” Vanessa had been sleeping on the couch beside him. He told her what happened and she just rolled over and fell back asleep. It was almost her turn. 

 

When Vanessa woke up it was two in the morning. Perfect time to begin her part.

She left Kevin’s and headed for Cecil’s apartment. When she got there she made sure she looked as disheveled as possible, she needed to sell her story.

She began to knock frantically on his door. “Help! oh my god help! Someone please?!” She was yelling. Cecil slowly opened his door, cautious to let others in. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”   
“I was being attacked by a strange man and barely got away!”  
“Sorry ma’am you’re going to have to do better than that to make me believe you.” He began to close his door and she shoved her foot in the crack. “What are you doing lady?”  
She sprayed him in the face with some mist and when he woke up he was in a dark basement tied to a concrete slab that was raised off the ground. He tried to speak, but everything came out unintelligible and muffled, they had him gagged.  
Kevin looked up from the blade in his lap with a wide, sadistic grin. He cocked his head to the side, the smile reaching too far into his eyes. “Well good morning, you ignorant radio host. Nice to see you’ve finally came to. I’m sure your boyfriend is looking for you. You’ve been gone for a day already. Bet your little scientist is worried about you. Or maybe not, maybe he doesn’t even know.” Cecil squirmed against the restraints.  
“Oh how stupid. Can you not feel it?” Cecil furrowed his brow. He was determined to figure a way out of this.   
Kevin stared at him, disappointed. “Well. That is a shame now isn’t it. I’m not going have as much fun with this as I thought I would. At least I’ll get Carlos out of this deal.”  
Cecil opened his eyes as wide as possible. He was feeling a cacophony of emotions, but mostly anger. Cecil knew he had no other options then to get away if he wanted to save Carlos from this monster. He needed to find a way to keep Kevin busy and get a message to Carlos somehow. He only knew how to do one of the two: keep Kevin busy.  
Vanessa walked into the room carrying a strange cat with three eyes and spikes running down its spine. Cecil recognised the cat as his cat Khoshekh. His eyes opened wide with terror. How had she gotten her out of the apartment? Khoshekh couldn’t leave the apartment unless it was with Carlos, Cecil, or Cecil’s interns. He then noticed the distinct shape of a syringe in Vanessa’s jean pocket. 

Carlos woke up in his apartment. Alone. He hadn’t heard from Cecil in two days. He had the day off, so he went to his apartment to see if he was there. When Carlos got to the apartment he saw the door was open. He slowly pushed the door open and saw that Khoshekh wasn’t there either. He knew Cecil had an extensive security system in his apartment so he went to his computer to check it. He was so happy that Cecil trusted him enough to let him have the passwords. He finally got through all the different layers of security and to the camera system. There was always one pointed at the door. He flipped to see the recording from three nights ago and began to watch. He got to the point where Vanessa showed up at his door. He recognized her, he just wasn’t sure from where. He saw her drug him and slowly lay him down on the floor then move into the apartment, grab the cat, and shove a needle into it until it went limp. She slowly walked out and dragged Cecil with her. He watched in horror as his boyfriend was dragged out of frame by this strange woman. He had to find her. He needed to get Cecil back.  
Carlos started by trying to find her online, just by picture. He had access to the police database, so he tried there next. He found nothing. He hadn’t looked at the time until his alarm went off. He hadn’t slept and had to work. He quickly threw on some of the clothes he had stashed at Cecil’s place and headed to work. He need a break. It was sad that his life had become so hectic that work was a break. 

He got to work and had nothing there waiting for him. Crime had really cooled down lately. He printed out a picture of the woman that took Cecil and brought it to one of the detectives, Earl Harlan. Earl and Cecil were friends and Carlos hoped he could help.   
“Detective?” asked Carlos, peering into Earl’s office.  
“Come in Carlos, What do you want?”  
“Um, I wanted to ask for your help. Cecil is missing.” Earl started paying attention at this.  
“How do you know?”  
“He would never go a single day without talking to me and it’s been three days now. I also went to his apartment last night and he wasn’t there. Neither was Khoshekh.”  
“Hm, that is strange. How’d you get into the apartment?”  
“His door was open. I went in and check his security system and one of his cameras caught everything. I have a picture of the woman who took him.” Carlos handed Earl the image of Vanessa.  
“I know who this is, it’s one of Kevin’s friends I think. I’ve seen them together a few times.”  
“Do you have any idea where I could find her?” Carlos was becoming frantic knowing that someone had some kind of information about where Cecil was.   
“No, but Kevin might be able to help with that.” Carlos turned and noticed Kevin lurking around the corner. He left the office and started towards Kevin. Kevin saw him coming and slowly moved away. Carlos couldn’t have found out so fast, Kevin was sure Vanessa was better than that.   
He began to panic as Carlos came up to him. “Who and where is she?” Carlos shoved the picture of Vanessa in Kevin’s face.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know who she is!” Kevin responded, his normally upbeat tone a little shaky.   
“Don’t lie to me. Earl has seen you two together! Where did she take Cecil?”  
Carlos was getting frantic.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my darling!”  
Panic crossed Carlos’ face as he realized Kevin was the one that called him in the morgue the other day. “It was you! You called me! You’re behind this! Why are you after Cecil?!”  
Kevin laughed and shifted “I’m after him because he stole my show and one true love from me.”  
“That show was his from the start. And as for love, I didn’t even speak to you unless it was for work. I’ve never once thought of you outside of work. I don’t know where he is but you will let him go. And you better not have harmed him in anyway or I swear!”  
“Oo, you’re so cute when you’re angry.” And with this Kevin simply walked away. Carlos didn’t follow him, he couldn’t make himself move to follow him. 

Carlos stood there thinking for a while. He then realized he needed to look up Kevin. Forget the woman, find where Kevin lived and he would find Cecil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for Kevin, but not in the way you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long (and it being so short), but here you go. Please don't hate me!

Carlos followed behind Kevin, trying not to be seen. He had to find Cecil. Khoshekh would be a good thing to find too, but Carlos was much more concerned with Cecil’s well being right now. 

Kevin rounded the corner to his apartment. Carlos had been following him since the precinct, and as far as Carlos could tell, Kevin hadn’t noticed. 

Once Kevin got to the building, Carlos stopped and peered around the corner, watching. His eyes followed Kevin as he descended a set of stairs. Carlos approached the door hoping it wasn’t locked. His hopes became reality as he pushed the door open slowly and headed in the direction that Kevin had gone. 

Once he got down the stairs there were several doors. He didn’t know which one was where Kevin had gone, so he just pressed his ear up to each one hoping to be able to hear Kevin, Cecil, or Kevin’s friend, Vanessa. He went down the line on one side of the hall, three doors, and, of course, he could hear Kevin at the very last door. 

\--

Cecil was still on the concrete table when Kevin came back into the room.  
“So. Has Vanessa been treating you nicely?” Kevin asked more to the cat then Cecil.  
“Screw off, you egotistical psychotic piece of shit and let me go!” yelled Cecil.  
“Oh ho ho. Well, someone’s gotten their energy back now haven’t they?” He chuckled. Vanessa shot him a concerned look and he shrugged her off. 

Carlos was right outside the door. He tried the knob. Kevin hadn’t locked it behind him. He soon heard footsteps and laughter approaching the door. Carlos began to panic. He didn’t know where to go. He quickly notices a door to a parking garage at the other end of the hall and books it. He makes it there and closes the door behind him just in time to see the apartment door open and Kevin and Vanessa walk out and into the hall. He crouches and peeks out of the window watching as Kevin and Vanessa walk up the stairs away from the apartment. It was his chance. He could save Cecil. 

Carlos opened the door and headed back towards the apartment. Kevin still hadn’t locked the door, he was rather trusting for a serial killer.  
Slowly the door creaked open and Cecil’s eyes widened as he saw Carlos creeping into the apartment.  
“Carlos! What are you doing here?” Cecil asked franticly, voice barely above a whisper.  
“What do you think? I came to get you out!”  
“How did you find me?” Cecil was more concerned now than ever.  
“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’m here, and I’m getting you out.”  
Carlos began to untie the restraints, but froze as they heard the door opening.  
“Hide!” Cecil was panicking. If Kevin got what he wanted, all the pain Cecil took would have been for nothing. Carlos looked around and there was nowhere to hide. Cecil saw the fear marring his perfect boyfriends face. He looked around quickly and saw a blade. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and he was all fight no flight.  
“Well. Never thought I’d see this!” He said with a chuckle once he saw Carlos hiding behind Cecil and Cecil holding a knife. The same knife that they had just finished washing Cecil’s blood from.  
“Too bad. I thought I was going to get to have at least a little bit more fun with you.” He turned towards Cecil. Slow. Menacing.  
Cecil lunged at Kevin knife first. He dodged the blade with ease. Kevin was now behind Cecil. Between him and Carlos. Carlos was frantic, he grabbed another knife from the same table and stabbed Kevin in the shoulder. Kevin yelped in pain as he felt the blade puncture his skin. Carlos was full of adrenaline and panic. Kevin slowly turned around, eyes dead, staring at Carlos. He pulled the blade from his skin and lunged at Carlos. Before either Carlos or Cecil could react, the knife plunged into Carlos’ stomach. Carlos’ eyes grew wide with the realization. He was going to die. He leaned back onto the wall and slid down to the floor.  
Cecil screamed and tackled Kevin to the ground. He began to wildly punching him in the face. Cecil heard several crunches as he continued to pound away at Kevin’s face. He didn’t stop until he heard Carlos softly calling his name.  
“Carlos!” Cecil sobbed as he rushed over to his side. “It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. I can fix this.” He held Carlos in his arms as the blood drained from his body.  
“No you can’t, babe. I love you.” His voice was almost a whisper and fading quickly. “Please. You’ll be okay. You… I… I love…” His voice trailed off as the light faded from his eyes.  
“Carlos! Carlos, no! Stay with me! Scientist! Please!” Cecil cried a torrent of tears down onto Carlos’ body.  
“Did, did I kill him?”  
Cecil’s head snapped in the direction of the voice. He thought he had killed Kevin, or at least made it so he wouldn’t be speaking for a while.  
“You. Piece. Of. Shit. How dare you!” Cecil began to punch him again, but this time didn’t stay just on his face. He landed a couple dead center in his chest. Kevin just took the punches. He just killed the man they both loved. He didn’t deserve to live, but Cecil had other plans.  
“You killed him. And now you have to live with that. You can either kill yourself, or stay here. Those are your options and I have a feeling that you have an exceptionally strong self preservation instinct.” Cecil’s eyes were cold and dark as he stood and walked away from Kevin.

There was a gunshot and Kevin watched in glee as Vanessa appeared in the doorway as Cecil fell to the ground. “You. You bitch.” She shot him in the leg, barely missing the vital arteries. Cecil tried to stand and she held the gun to his head. “ Don’t. Move.” His eyes widened as she scooped up Kevin and left. 

His vision was beginning to get blurry around the edges. The last thing Cecil saw before losing consciousness was Khoshekh running to him.


End file.
